


House of Fools

by orphan_account



Category: Death Game - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Death, Dark, Death, Death Threats, Gore, Guns, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Knives, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence, death game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 18 people are trapped in a game where death is bound to happen. Their objective is to clear all the houses to complete the game. However, these 18 people will have to work together and gain trust, if not, they might be the one to die next. Hehehe...wonder if they'll make it?





	House of Fools

_“Did you bring them?”_

_“Yes. All eighteen of them have arrived.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Do we proceed my master?”_

_“No…not yet. We’re still missing one.”_

_“What do you mean? I do believe all of the participants have been gathered…?”_

_“No…no…The main character has yet to arrive.”_

_“M-master…?”_

_“Please go and let us remark this wonderful game! The game of hope, torture, life, and death!”_

\- June . 21 . 2021 . -

“Evaline wait!” A chirpy annoying voice echoed through the neighborhood. I turned around to see my lazy best friend crouching down to catch her breath from running.

“What is it again?” I asked irritated. I stared down at her hands and saw her grasping on her phone, probably texting her boyfriend. My best friend Kailey has recently been dating this guy and wouldn’t stop talking about him to me. She keeps exaggerating on how that guy is the one true love of her life, that they’re meant to be, it was destiny yadda yadda ya. It’s quite annoying if you ask me.

“Oh my god! Haven’t you heard? Dyllon is going to take me on vacation! On an island!” Kailey exclaimed with a bright smile.

“I don’t even talk to Dyllon so of course, I wouldn’t know. And good for you…I don’t know how to respond to that.” I replied blatantly.

“God! You’re such a poop! You were supposed to say: Oh my god!!! Kailey, I’m so happy for you!!!” Kailey screeched as she imitated her dream best friend.

“Sorry, I guess,” I muttered. The truth was, I’ve been feeling lonely and left out because Kailey has been hanging around Dyllon more often. Now that they’re going on a tropical vacation, I feel like she’ll eventually leave me completely.

“Eh, no worries! By the way, are you still free this afternoon?” Kailey interrupted my thoughts.

“Yeah, why?” I asked.

“Want to go shopping together?” Kailey suggested with eyes full of excitement. I don’t usually go to the mall with her due to my lack of interest in shopping and clothes. It’s a tiring chore, but the one good thing is that she buys me those delicious ice cream cones from the mall.

“You do know I’ll just be carrying all your bags while you bomb me with questions like, _oh Evaline! Do you think this looks good? What about this one?_ ” I acted.

“Come on! It’ll be fun! I promise!” She pleaded. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

“That’s what you always say,” I commented.

“I just want to spend this afternoon with you before leaving…” Kailey sighed.

“Wait, you’re leaving tonight? For what? The vacation?” I questioned confused. I was caught off guard by the sudden news.

“U-uh yes…I didn’t know why it was told to me so suddenly. But Dyllon said he didn’t have time to tell me before that’s why it was very rushed.” Kailey explained while folding her hands behind her back.

“Hm…but telling you this late for a vacation seems weird. I don’t know if I trust him.” It was weird, this wasn’t the first time they had gone out. The last time Kailey and Dyllon went on a date was at an amusement park. Kailey was asked out at least one week before the date was set so why tell her about the vacation hours before getting ready?

“W-wait! If you’re supposed to go on this vacation tonight, did you already pack up?” I asked.

“Uh no, he just told me to leave everything at home and he’ll provide anything I need on the trip,” Kailey answered.

“But…that’s suspicious…” I implied.

“Why so sus?” Kailey asked.

“I mean…do you think this is all normal?”

“Uh…yes? Maybe Dyllon was rushing with work and all, you know his father is a CEO. You can’t expect Dyllon to slack with work.” Kailey stated.

“Maybe but that doesn’t explain why you should leave your stuff behind.”

“So? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Just think about it, Kailey!”

“God Eva, I told you nothing is wrong! You’re just overthinking things again!”

As much as I am opposed to the idea of setting a date so late, maybe all of this is a cause of Dyllon’s work. Maybe I’m overthinking things. I just tend to suspect things that way that seems unnatural to me. People often find it annoying how I spend time thinking about something that everyone else thinks is okay. I let out and decided it was all my mind trying to confuse things.

“Yeah, you’re right, I was suspecting him too much. Sorry.” I apologized.

“Now let’s go and shop!” Kailey exclaimed.

“Y-yeah…let’s go,” I muttered.

✄ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‑ ‐ ‑ ‒ – — ―

I stepped out of my apartment only to be hit by rays of sunlight. I used one of my hands as a shield against the sun as I walked to my bike. Today I was supposed to be at home sorting out my pile of photos I took. But my boss told me that one of the waiters quit so I had to fill in, he did promise me a upraise so I agreed.

I rubbed the back of my neck to feel the intense stress that was put on it. I was always wearing a camera in case of anything I want to take pictures of, but it was indeed heavy. But luckily today I didn’t need to bring my camera because of work. But it feels nice to know my camera is safe at home, I saw some brat the other day playing with my camera when I went to get a bottle of water.

People consider me one of those weird photographers that sneak around and capture pictures all doing so without noise, like a spy. Well, to be honest, I just wasn’t a noticeable person. I had short black hair and glasses. I always wore converses, a big overall, and a hoodie. Not the most exciting thing you see in a city full of glam women and handsome men.

But I didn’t mind being in the shadows of the superiors, all I need is a couple of friends and I’ll be the happiest girl alive. Well not really. I only have three friends at most, most of the other nice people I met were just acquaintances. I choose to live in the city because I like the sound of people being around me, it makes me feel less lonely than I am. To me, a few close friends are what makes me happy.

I grabbed onto my bike and began to petal towards work. I work at a local cafe; I can’t get a real job yet because I’m still in school. I sighed thinking about all the work piling up at home due to university. I pedal down the sidewalk greeting some nearby fellows. Crowds of people walking in all directions. The blinking lights of nearby buildings and streets. The bustling streets filled with cars zooming past one another, the great Tokyo city is where I live.

I waited for the light to turn green so I can pass the road before me but then I felt a shoulder roughly brush past mine. I turned to see who it did, but I was founded by a cluster of people. It was probably some nuisance who’s late for work. I ignore what had happened and continue my way to work.

After a good twenty minutes, I reached the cozy café called _Sweet Home_. I parked my bike against the wall and locked it up. Then entered the café to be yelled at by my boss.

“Keomi! What took you so god darn long?! Eh?!” My boss yelled behind the counter. Of course, my boss would never yell when there was a customer but when there’s not, he gets grouchy.

“U-uhh sorry Tanaka-san! I will be more punctual next time! There was just a lot more traffic today…” I explained hoping he’ll accept the excuse and not yell at me.

“Whatever. Hurry up and get your ass back here in the kitchen!” He grumbled. I followed my short gray-haired boss to the kitchen where he tossed me a black apron.

“Get to work if you want your extra salary!” He shouted.

“Y-yes I understand sir.” I quickly put the apron on and tied it sloppily. Then I rushed out of the kitchen to see if any tables needed to be cleaned.

“Stupid girl, if she wouldn’t have quit, I wouldn’t have to deal with this other brat! She can’t even come to work on time! Let alone give her extra money for that! Fuck her!” I heard my boss muttered loudly under his breath as I walked out of the kitchen. ‘ _Well, that’s a great way to start work!’_

I drenched the rag in water as I washed it thoroughly. After that, I rushed out to the front of the lobby with a bucket full of water and a rag. I stepped outside of the front door and into the sidewalk made with bricks. I set the bucket down as I dipped the rag into it. Then using the rag to wipe down the pigeon-pooped window. While doing so I found a mysterious person in a black hoodie sitting by the café’s entrance. Believing that they’re just some lonely person, I ignored them and continued cleaning.

0:35 ──o───────── -4:23

⇄ ◃◃ Ⅱ ▹▹ ↻

I do hate humans you know. They’re stupid and ignorant. Well, that means I’m stupid and ignorant too, I’m human. Some humans are just much stupider than others. If you want to complete a murder, do it right.

I swiftly pressed the x button and then they button twice to create a combo move to kill my opponent. I then quickly move my character five spots to the right dodging the opponent’s attack. And then _boom_ shot from above. I sighed as my console displayed another _Game Over_ screen.

I rubbed my eye due to exhaustion; I’ve been gaming nonstop for the past few _days_ now. Haven’t seen sunlight in a while, the only source of light I’ve seen is my console screen and the little specks of light that went through the blinds of the window.

I slowly got up and brushed the dust that nested on my pants. I went to the kitchen and switched on the lights. To my displeasure, the light sends a painful feeling to my eyes. That’s probably due to the fact I was in the dark most of the time. The electricity bill sucks too.

It’s been two months since I ran away, ran away from hell. Things had been less hectic than I thought it would turn out to be. I thought I’ll be living on the streets stranded and cold but luckily, the owner of the apartments here felt sympathetic for me, so they made a discount for me to stay. Of course, I would need to work to earn money. But recently my boss was murdered so they decided to put all the workers on break. And what to do on break than gaming?

I walked toward my fridge and took a peek inside. Empty…Not a crumb left. I grumbled in frustration and tugged my messy hair. ‘ _Well time to go **outside** again’ _I waddled over to my bedroom drawer and pulled out my wallet. _58.90_. Not bad for grocery shopping. But still a pain in the ass.

I snatched my parka off the rack and slipped on a pair of shoes before exiting the apartment. A huge beam of light shot directly into my eyes and burning them. I closed my eyes to prevent any pain. God…Never knew the sun hated me this much. Give me a break…

I blinked a few more times before deciding to just deal with the pain until I get back home. I walked down the stairs that lead to the first floor of the complex. The creak of the old rusty wood on the stairs added an eerie vibe to the quiet atmosphere. When I reached the first floor, I was met with a lady shoving papers at me.

“Sorry for the inconvenience but if you wish to leave here you must first register at the front counter.” The lady instructed firmly.

“Why is that Miss?” I asked confused. _‘Did something happen?’_

“There have been u-um murders happening recently. So, to prevent any danger from occurring again, we would like you to register before leaving or entering this apartment complex. Thank you.” The lady’s eyes were full of fear, fear of dying, fear of suffering… ** _Pathetic_**.

“How many have occurred?” I asked curiously.

“Since the first murder that happened in a factory office, seven others have…died…all across the city.” The lady answered warily. That means my boss was the first to die. Then after that incident, seven others have died as well. Man…! I should’ve watched the news sometime! Seven have died huh…?

“Well then, where do I register again Miss? Sorry I wasn’t listening” I spoke again.

“U-uh, over at the front counter, near the entrance.” She pointed in a direction down the hallway.

“Thanks, Miss! Stay safe!” I politely waved at her. She nodded in response.

I walked down the quiet hallway; the sound of my shoe making contact with the smooth marble floor could be heard echoing around the halls. Once I reached the front counter which was occupied by a couple arguing with the employees there.

“What do you mean I don’t live here?” A blond-haired woman yelled at the receptionist.

“Sorry ma’am but we do not have a record of you staying here, if you would like to stay here, I can register you a complex.” The receptionist implied.

“I don’t want to register! I want to go to my apartment!” the woman yelled. I looked to see the man standing beside her, he had a long black beard with a frown on his face.

“But we cannot let you in without a record. Sorry, but you will have to register an apartment if you want to enter here.” The receptionist replied coolly.

“But we did register here before! Just yesterday if you remember! You could also ask our neighbors to see!” The man beside the women argued.

“Sorry, but I cannot do that at this time. If you have nothing else to say, please allow me to take care of other clients.” The receptionist said, clearly annoyed.

“Tsk, I’ll have a speak with someone to take care of this. Just you wait you rude bitch!” The woman stomped out of the lobby along with her boyfriend I assume.

“Sorry about that. Is there anything I can help you with sir?” The receptionist turned to me.

“O-oh, right. Can I please register to- “I got cut off by a phone ringing…? The receptionist picked up the phone and from what I see, her face turned pale white.

“U-uh is it safe?” She stuttered.

“I-I understand…”

“R-right.”

“Yeah, you too…” With that, she hung up and faced me with a stern expression.

“Sorry for all this trouble but you can’t allow you to exit this building at this time.” She stated.

“Why is that Miss?” I asked concerned about what just happened on the phone. ‘ _Am I a criminal? What did I do? Huh? What’s going on?’_

“Don’t worry, it has nothing to do with you…” She spoke. A sigh of relief flew out of my mouth.

“An m-murder has happened o-outside on the p-parking lot…” She stuttered; her lips trembled as she uttered the words out.

“What?! A murder? Outside here?” Before giving time for the receptionist to answer, I quickly went to look through the glass front door. But what I found were police officers rushing and investigating the crime. I couldn’t see the corpse because the officers were covering it up but from what I could see and what made me want to throw up. All the colors of my face drained, my senses left me, I couldn’t feel anything. Sweat rolled down my face, my eyes widen at the sight. ‘ _What…the…hell…’_

The **bloody** person’s **head** was hanging on a car .

After that, I couldn’t remember a thing, anything…All I feel is emptiness…All I could see was pitch black…What happened to me…Hello…Help me… **Die** …

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀

“Evaline hurry up!” Kailey wailed.

“Okay! Okay! I’m coming! Geez.” I shouted. I dragged my heavy book bag along my back as I walked over to the car Kailey’s in. Usually, I bring a bookbag full of snacks and books because I get bored in the mall soon after 30 minutes.

I hopped into the back seat where Kailey is busy texting Dyllon. I set my book bag down and poke my head over Kailey’s shoulder. She was texting Dyllon as I figured.

From what I can see the conversation went like this:

**Dyllon <3: What are you doing right now?**

_‘Why did you need to know?’_

**Kai-Kai: Going to the mall with my BFF** ****

**Dyllon <3: How long is it going to take?**

_‘Why did you need to know that too?’_

**Kai-Kai: Hmmmm…since I’m shopping for stuff I need for the vaca. About 2 hours?**

_‘Damn 2 hours of shopping?’_

**Dyllon <3: I told you that you didn’t need to bring anything, I already prepared everything for you.**

_‘Everything? It’s like you knew she’ll accept the invitation.’_

**Kai-Kai: But I just want to get a few things!** ****

**Dyllon <3: Alright. Then be quick, I’ll pick you up at the mall in an hour.**

_‘An hour?! The heck?!’_

**Dyllon <3: By the way, do you feel like someone is peaking at our conversation?**

_‘How did he kno-‘_

And like that Kailey shoved her phone away from my view.

“What a nosy friend I have huh?” Kailey scolded.

“Gee, sorry,” I mumbled under my breath. Kailey however, continued to text Dyllon and acted like I didn’t exist. It hurt in a way, but I mean…eventually she will leave me for Dyllon. It’s just a matter of time. Sure, I did try ways to earn Kailey’s attention, but Dyllon never failed to win her heart. I don’t blame Kailey, however. After all, love is more important than friendship…

What happened during the next 30 minutes was me resting my head against the window and Kailey talking to Dyllon on the phone. Kailey was flirting with Dyllon continuously while Dyllon talked to the minimum. It was tiresome. The bumping of the car rocked against my head. But I didn’t mind, I was too tired to think. My friend will leave me, my best friend, my only friend in school…Now she’s going on a trip with her boyfriend, by the end of the trip…She’ll probably forget who I am.

When we arrived at the mall there was suddenly police cars parked everywhere. I turned to what had happened, but people were crowding the area.

“What happened here?!” I shouted hoping someone stranger would answer me, and lucky me, someone did.

“I heard someone’s been murdered here.” A girl my age spoke calmly. It was disturbing someway, talking about someone being murdered with a straight face. Though I don’t know who died, I felt my heart beating a bit faster at the mention of death.

The girl had long hair tied into a braid and wore a college uniform. She looked like a proper mature adult, which I probably never will be. Maybe that’s why she could speak so calmly in such a situation.

“What do you mean murdered?” I asked.

“I’m not quite sure, I haven’t seen the corpse myself. All I know is that someone’s been murdered.” She then turned towards the cops who were busy pushing a crying woman away. The woman had a desperate look on, her tears poured down her face like a waterfall. I pity her, maybe the person who died was her relative or someone she was close to. **_‘Someone you’re close to...’_**

“Sorry girls but the mall today is closed. We need to investigate it for the crime that has happened.” A cop motioned us to back away as we did.

“Well so much for shopping” Kailey groaned. I bid goodbye to the girl I met and joined Kiley in the car.

“Who the fuck kills at a mall? An area filled with witnesses! Some Psycho…” Kailey grumbled as she rested her back on the seat in a lazy position. I nodded in agreement.

“Oh right, I need to tell Dyllon about this!” Kailey quickly took out her phone once more and texted Dyllon to spread the news. I huffed in annoyance and took out a book from my bag to entertain myself. The ride home was surely a long one. 30 minutes of Kailey and Dyllon talking seemed like a decade. One the way home we stopped by a restaurant to eat lunch, that was probably my favorite part all day.

After we arrived home, I took all my stuff and waved goodbye to Kailey. The thought of her leaving me dread in my heart. I quickly ran towards home after I was out of Kailey’s view, not that she was looking at me inside of her phone. My eyes watered and my heart squeezed in pain. I just wanted to die…I didn’t matter to Kailey anymore…We barely talked today; she was always on the phone with Dyllon…I wanted to be dissolved into dust…Jump into a void…Be erased….

Once I reached my house I went inside and slammed my bedroom door shut so no one could hear my wailing. Why was it so easy for someone to lose interest in me? Not only Kailey but **them** as well…Was I just not…as special to them…? Was I just a backup to them…? What the fuck am I to them…? **WHO AM I** …?

“Honey…Is something wrong?” My nanna gently asks outside my bedroom.

I silently cried in response; I couldn’t muster a word. All I had in mind was if my nanna was faking her kindness. What was I to her…? Is she doing this not by her will…? Does no one in the world care about me…?

Soon after that, I blacked out. My body felt weightless as if I was floating. My mind was clear. Not a single distortion. I felt relaxed as all my problems went away. All I could hear was a gentle voice, humming a calm tune. The world around me was simple yet beautiful. That…voice… **no** …not…you…please…go…away… **GO AWAY…GO AWAY!!!... PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!...please…I beg you…**

✄ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‐ ‑ ‐ ‑ ‒ – — ―

As I walked down the dark sidewalk, I could hear crickets chirping a song. The sidewalk was only lit by the tall lamp lights. Though they didn’t provide great light, the sidewalk was still dim. The scary vibe around me thrilled my heart. I don’t like to be scared, but I can’t help but be attracted to horror. _‘Yup! I knew something was wrong with me!’_

Today was a harsh day, I got yelled at by my boss even more. I did what he told me to do, but he just wouldn’t leave a speck of single dust behind. I sighed into the summer air of Tokyo. I looked up to see the shining dots of stars glowing up the night sky.

Being a university student is hard, student loans are an ass. But also keeping up with grades, not saying I don’t pay attention in school. It’s just boring. I also have to pay for my rent. Living alone is a pain. Parents usually always support their kids, especially if you leave their house. But I don’t have any parents, not since birth. An orphanage is where I lived before leaving to pursue my life. I wonder what’s it like. To have people to care about you deeply…maybe that’s why I cling to my friends. I needed some kind of connection…

When I got home, I quickly took a shower and cooked dinner. I’m not an expert when it comes to food, I can rarely cook a banana. And when I mean by ‘cooking’ I mean microwaving a meal of sushi. At least they taste good. I chewed on my roll of rice while watching the latest episode of my favorite anime. You can call me a weeb or Otaku, I have plenty of manga stored on my selves and a good collection of anime merch. The sad thing is, whenever I fall in love with an anime character…I find out they don’t exist…And that they probably don’t even know me…And they don’t love me back… _’wahhhhhhhh_ ’…

In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever been in a relationship, such a sad sad life. I faked a tear and elegantly dab my eye with my napkin. _‘LOL! I did that so well! I should be an actress!’_ That is only because I have never been in love with anyone in the 3D dimension. They look less attractive, plus the people there are boring and less fun. But if I ever do fall in love, what will I do? Well probably shouldn’t be thinking bout love when your electricity bill is shoved up your ass. My life comes first, love is for later.

While I was eating, I heard a thud in m bedroom. The shock traveled all throughout my body sending my bloodstream running. I dropped my chopsticks and quietly moved towards my bedroom. The door was closed of course, but whether I open it is my choice. Any normal person would hide and call the police. But was I normal? Was I ever normal? No.

There was just something pulling me towards that door. **Open…it…**

I reached out for the doorknob and twisted it. This was it. I have already made my choice to enter. I could still run off and exit my apartment, but I was stuck in place. My curiosity got the better of me. I opened the door and what came next and a guy in all black with a gun pointed at my head. I could see he had gotten in by the window due to the shattered glass on the floor. I held my hands up to signal no harm. And then… **pow** … **the gun _fired_** …

White…pure white. _‘Where am I?’_ Is this all a dream? I looked around but all I could see was white, innocent pure white. Whiter than snow or paper. It almost pained my eyes to look at it. Then out of nowhere, a voice spoke to me.

“Hello…Fool…”

**Prologue Ended...**


End file.
